


What is your worst nightmare ?

by GayAndNaps



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, let's pretend they both were in 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Josie and Penelope are both having the nightmares given by the monster in 1X09.





	1. Josie's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed that the writers didn't show us what Josie or Penelope's nightmares were like so I imagined them, of course it's always about Posie lol

It was late at night and Josie was getting tired of studying, her dad had warned her about this new monster that could control nightmares but Josie could not fight it anymore.

So, despite that potion that was supposed to keep her awake, she chose to close her eyes, just for a few seconds and to rest her head on her books.

The second she fell asleep, it was too late, she found herself in a room that was not hers, it was her ex's, Penelope Park, the girl that broke her heart.

Speaking of the devil, she was there, lying next to her, watching her lovingly. That made Josie nervous, she knew it was a trap, but she missed being in that bed with that girl so she did nothing and waited to see where this would go.

Penelope smiled at her, « Hey Jojo, you fell asleep during the movie ».

That sentence rang a bell, she had already lived that moment, months ago, when they were still a couple, madly in love with each other, when there was no trouble in paradise.

As she did all that time ago, Penelope straddled the girl and started kissing her lips gently, « I know a way to make you stay awake. » she said in a sultry voice.

Between two kisses, Josie found her breath, « Yeah ? I'm waiting to see that magical solution then », she said in a playful tone.

« Oh but it's better than magic my dear. »

And with that Penelope started to go down and kiss her girlfriend's shoulder and collarbone. Josie got so caught up in the action that she forgot that this dream would soon turn into a nightmare.

The poor girl didn't have to wait for long. 

Before Penelope could take her shirt off, her face radically changed.

She was not smiling anymore, she had her infamous bitch face on. « Do you really think that I could date someone like you ? You're too naive... I never felt anything, it was all just a game. Don't you get it ? I was just waiting for the perfect time to break your heart, and even now, all I want is to hurt you, and deep down you always knew that."

Josie started crying,"Stop ! I know it's just a dream, everything you say or do, it's to hurt me !"

"Finally you get it, everything I do is to hurt you ! I was never interested in you, you're just a toy that I used until I was bored but ughh you are so annoying... Thank god I found a new toy..."

With that she got up and left the room without a word, as she did so, the whole room Josie was in changed, she was now in the kitchen, it was the night she caught Penelope and MG but this time when she saw them kiss, she could not speak a word.

She was incapable of doing anything to stop her best friend and the girl she loved despite everything from making out.

She was just as powerless when the vampire answered the dark haired girl request. Once he bit the girl, it was over for her. It was only a matter of second before the girl fell on the floor, without a single drop of blood remaining in her body. He litteraly 'sucked her dry'.

Josie had to watch the whole scene, she cried and begged MG to stop but the boy could not hear anything. Until the body of the girl fell on the floor that is. Suddenly, this reaper that had nothing to do with her best friend started to approach her.

As he thrusted his teeth in her neck, Josie woke up in panick, she was still crying and felt incredibly vulnerable. But above all she realized that even if she was afraid to trust her ex again, she could not stand losing her. That thought was unbearable and she knew it wouldn't take long before she fell in the dark haired girl's arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Penelope's part is coming and don't hesitate to give me advice or even suggestions about what I should do for P :)


	2. Penelope's nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Penelope's part I hope you enjoy :)

On the same night, just a few rooms away, Penelope gave in to sleep too. She did not leave the school because she wanted to keep an eye on Josie, she was sure the girl refused to leave because her sister and her friends were staying too. That was brave of her, she knew that but she could not stop herself from thinking that it was incredibly stupid too, hopefully the girl was safe.

She fell asleep rapidly, it cannot be that bad, she thought.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in an empty white room with a single door, so she opened it and entered a second room, she recognized this one, it was the main hall.

Apparently there was an election, but there were only one sort of campaign posters, with Lizzie's face in it. She could tell that it had to do with the twins.

Lizzie won whatever there was to win and soon she had a crown on her head, everyone was there, cheering, their friends, their dad and even Caroline, their mother.

She saw MG and Hope in a corner and decided to join them and ask them what was going on.

« Oh haven't you heard ? », Hope started, « We had to vote for our favorite twin, it's a thing from their coven apparently, and since no one really knows Josie, you know because she is always behind her sister, eveyone thought it was for the best that she would be the one to die. »

« Yeah, I mean she seems nice but have you seen Lizzie ? This girl is perfect, she is beautiful, kind, selfless and always helps her sister, it's not her fault if Jonie or whatever can't do anything on her own, she seems to live just to help Lizzie. To be honest that is the perfect role for someone like that, she would not be anything if it wasn't for Lizzie. », MG continued.

Those words really hurt Penelope, she could not believe her hears, why were they all saying those things about the brunette, everyone knew Josie was the better twin. The blonde was the reason everyone slept on Josie once again, what a surprise, she has always loved being the center of attention.

As she opened her mouth to argue, Alaric, that was standing next to his family on a stage, started a speech.

« As the traddition of the Gemini Coven demands, one of the twins has to absorb the other, usually, this has to happen when they are older but since everyone seemed to agree that Josie wasn't really needed, I think we can begin now ? »

Everyone in the audience seemed to agree with that, well except for Penelope who seemed powerless.

« So now if no one has anything to say, I think we can start, the sooner, the better. », everyone nodded.

Of course Penelope wanted to say something but no one heard her so she decided to run to the stage to stop it herself but before she could reach it, Josie approached her sister and just in a few seconds, she was gone.

Penelope woke up panting, she did not expect the nightmare to be that bad, her worst fear happened in it, Lizzie literally became a black hole that sucked all of Josie up.

That dream convinced her that she would do anything so Josie could be independant, so she could be the person she wanted to be without the shadow of Lizzie always behind her, taking everything she had. In fact, the dark haired girl would do anything for Josie, period. Even if the girl hated her at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Penelope isn't aware of the truth about the Gemini Coven's rites, I took liberties lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Penelope's part is coming and don't hesitate to give me advice or even suggestions about what I should do for P :)


End file.
